las cuatro estaciones
by Midricolors98
Summary: se que el titulo da una clara referencia hacia donde es el asunto pero denle una oportunidad. bueno jack se siente solo nadie puede entender toda la responsabilidad de su trabajo pero cuando encuentre a algunos que lo entiendan una amenaza se interpondrá en el y sus nuevos amigos
1. Chapter 1

Era invierno la mejor época del año para Jack frost como el encargado de hacer nevar y traer diversión al mundo era divertido. pero a la vez agotador sabia que como meme trabajaba todos los días, pero el a veces se sentía solo ninguno de los guardianes entiende que su trabajo, no es solo de los niños, sino también del mundo y cada vez le costaba un poco mas. Pero mientras haya diversión el estará hay alegrando el día con su nieve.

Estaba volando por noruega era uno de los países con mas épocas de frio que de calor y al le gusta. iba de hay para acá causando una travesura y haciendo reír a los niños pero ahora una parte que no le gusta dar nieve sin nadie alrededor. Estaba de isla en isla trayendo el invierno pero eran desérticas nadie las habitaba así que nadie con que jugar.

Paro en una isla en particular. todos los arboles con colores otoñales y muchos frutos de la época. era extraño el otoña ya había pasado así como si nada esparció nieve y escarcha.

-bien mi trabajo ya termi…-se da vuelta y ve todo como antes como si el no hubiera pasado. entonces ve un camino de hojas particularmente extrañas eran de un azul claro

-ok… eso es imposible- dijo para si así que las siguió hasta que encontró un montón de hojas era como el tamaño de una casa pequeña.

-"que será?"- entonces cuando trata de tocarlo una criatura negra como la noche se abalanza sobre. Por el susto tira su cayo dejándolo indefenso. La criatura le ruge fuertemente y el nota que era un dragón!

-que! Esto de verdad! ya es imposible!- grito con todo que le daban sus pulmones.

-chimuelo para- hablo una voz mas o menos grave el dragón ahora parece mas manso y va al lado de un joven alto, flaco, con pelo rojizo y unas pecas adornando su cara también traía como una armadura de cuerpo entero (el de la segunda película).

-ya, ya chimuelo recuerda no dañamos a otros espíritus- le regaño el joven a el dragón que este solo se encogió de hombros?

-quien eres?- por fin Jack pudo articular palabras.

-a perdón, soy hipo y el es chimuelo- el dragón solo le gruñe

-aja, no se si es estúpida esta pregunta pero, como es que tienes un dragón?- le dijo señalándolo con el cayo de verdad esa criatura le da mala espina.

-he... morimos juntos en una guerra. estaba apunto de morir solo, pero el se quedo conmigo hasta la muerte- mientras decía esto le acariciaba la cabeza al dragón.

-ok eso responde una pregunta, y que espíritu eres?- bueno ya debe se obvio que el del otoño pero nunca hace mal preguntar

-haber...-finguio pensar- hojas café y doradas, cultivos madurando y el frio no tan exagerado. soy el señor del otoño que acaso no se nota- dijo todo con sarcasmo bien eso no es buena manera de conocer a alguien

- ya bájale no te enojes- trato de calmarlo- y que haces debajo de es montón de hojas?- dijo señalándolas

-invernamos - dijo simplemente

-bueno yo tengo que seguir repartiendo el invierno- antes de salir a volar se voltea a verlo- oye puedo venir a conocerte mejor?- ya supo que el no iba ser su mejor amigo pero parecía alguien bastante fascinante

-seguro- dijo entre bostezo para colocarse en las hojas el dragón solo le gruñe a Jack para entrar junto con su dueño.

-" genial otra persona como yo. tal no estoy solo, ja el señor de la luna es buena onda después de todo"- pensaba mientras se alejarse de la isla otoñal.

en las hojas hipo y chimuelo se acomodaban para volver a invernar.

-oye chimuelo, no te parece genial por fin pudimos hablar con Jack- decía adormilado pero por dentro emocionado

-si ya lo se siempre tuvimos o mas bien tu tuviste curiosidad de el. será divertido investigar sobre Jack no te parece?- le contesto chimuelo ambos bostezaron y se quedaron profundamente dormidos esperando la primavera donde tendría que enfrentar a su "rival" mas temible.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack estaba feliz por fin alguien que lo entendieran, sin contar a los guardianes. ya que, bueno los guardianes son como familia no amigos también no saben lo que se siente estar a cargo de toda una estación debe de ser un equilibrio perfecto. si se sale de control todo exactamente todo se sale de control. eso es un gran peso, pero conoció a hipo que también debe de saberlo.  
Estaba sobrevolando Europa era hermoso con la nieve blanca y escarcha en las ventanas. pero ya estaba cansado así que aterrizo en un bosque muy grande pero hermoso y encantador.

-bueno otro trabajo bien logrado- se alabo a si mismo mientras se apoyaba en una "pared" pero cayo sin remedio noto que solo eran lianas que cubrían una especie de túnel. no debía entrar pero la curiosidad le gano así que fue a investigar. cuando por fin llego al final de el túnel se encontró maravillado era como la madriguera de bunny pero 100 veces mas hermosos vio en el centro la mitad de una torre. le pareció raro pero no le vio la gran importancia.  
-esto es tan her..- no termino la frase por que alguien lo golpeo con un sartén dejándolo inconsciente.  
La que lo golpeo era una joven de 18 años era rubia tenia un pelo largo demasiado largo llegaba a tocar el piso y se extendía unos 10 centímetros mas y usaba un vestido azul hasta la rodillas.  
-esto se me hace conocido o no pascal?- le pregunto a un camaleón en su hombro, este solo asiente  
-bueno nada que hacer, así que opinas en el suelo o en la pared?- volvía a preguntarle al camaleón que este con sus "dedos" le señala el 2 ella solo haciente  
Jack por fin estaba despertando cuando se da cuenta que estaba rodeado de raíces, en una pared y sobretodo de cabeza que este día no podría ponerse mas raro.  
-luchar no te servirá de nada- le dijo segura la joven que estaba al frente de el  
-oye yo soy alguien paciente pero.. ME SUELTAS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- le dijo Jack ya sentía nauseas  
-no- le dijo simplemente Jack solo se dejo con la boca abierta –dime que haces aquí invierno, viniste a congelar mi hogar o a matar mis flores-le acuso la joven  
-oye mira rubia- le dijo –rapunzel- le contradijo la joven –lo que sea, yo solo encontré el túnel y entre fin de la historia- dijo honestamente ella vio esto y con un chasquido de dedo las raíces sueltan a Jack dejándolo caer al piso.  
-auch… gracias eres muy amable- dijo sarcástico  
-gracias- le respondió muy feliz Jack solo se golpeo la frente  
ya de pie le estira la mano- soy Jack frost y tu?- le dijo seguro  
se la estrecha- soy rapunzel el espíritu de la primavera- le dijo con una sonrisa  
-de la primavera? Mmm conoces a bunny?- obviamente lo debería de conocer pero para asegurarse.

-si, es mi novio-le dijo con una mirada enamorada

-"que?! bunny nunca dijo acerca de una novia, me las pagaras canguro"-pensó jack a el no le gusta que lo engañen

-es tan simpático, amable, cariñoso y muy divertido- con cada palabra le daba una vista mas soñadora y que al final suspiro enamorada y Jack de verdad no se lo creía aster era todo lo contrario a esa descripción.  
-ok… oye me odias?- la verdad no quería que una estación lo odiara  
-si y no. no me gusta ver a mis flores que la hago con tanto cariño para que mueran en el frió- le dijo mientra en su mano crea una rosa blanca –yo creo flores y otros tipos de plantas, pero no soy lo que son sin mi- en su otra mano toma un pincel que mágicamente tenia pintura roja comienza a pintar la rosa que se con vida mas joven y hermosa.  
-wooo eres sorprendente y que mas haces?- dijo emocionado por alguien tan creativa  
-bueno también ayudo a los animales recién nacidos como los potros y las aves que recién aprenden a volar pero soy mas ayuda multinacional y también despierto a los animales de su invernación- le contó mientra que Jack estaba anonadado por ello.

se quedaron a hablar un rato jack de verdad estaba maravillado con rapunzel era alguien con mucha vida y muy alegre. pero se da cuenta el tiempo que ya a pasado-o se me hace tarde tengo mas países que traer el invierno fue un pacer conocerte rapunzael- le dijo mientra tomaba vuelo estaba apunto de alejarse pero oyó un grito  
-quiero que vuelvas y también quiero que seas mi amigo!- le grito rapunzel a todo pulmón  
-claro que si!- le dio respuesta cuando salio fue directamente hacia las nubes –wuiiiiii! gracia luna eres el mejor- le felicito a la luna por traer personas tan geniales a hacerle compañia. nada podría arruinar esta felicidad sobre sus nuevas amistades.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack no podría estar mas agradecido con la luna ya que sus nuevos amigos eran geniales una era un artista y el otro tenia un dragón eso es cool. con animo y felicidad iba a entregar el invierno y eso se trasmitía todos los países que el visitaba. todos los niños se divertían y Jack, aunque el pensaba como seria el espíritu del verano tal vez no se lleve bien quien sabe?.

Estaba en escocia todo el país estaba cubierto por su nieve .volaba sin preocupaciones pero de la nada todos su poderes se esfuman ya que el viento no lo estaba llevando haciendo que el cayera hacia el suelo gritando de puro pánico pero siente que algo lo atrapa en el aire  
-gracias- dijo en shock de verdad pensó que moriría otra vez se dio cuenta que era un caballo blanco y negro.  
aunque no se recuperaba del susto vio una joven de vestido verde largo y un extraño peinado se acercaba con una flecha en llamas lista para atacar.

-espera...- decía con pánico la flecha lo seguía -esto es incomodo- decía en susurro

-bájate del caballo y no te lastimo- le decía la joven pelirroja con una voz amenazante. jack mueve enigmáticamente la cabeza.

cuando toca el suelo ve su cayo no tan alejado de el pero mejor no hacer movimiento bruscos -que haces aqui?- decia con voz neutra

-haber no lose..-fingió pensar- o ya se, TRAER EL INVIERNO!- le dijo muy brusco

-si, si pero este es mi territorio tu no te puedes acercarte a el- le dijo sin dejar de apuntar.  
-wo, wo, wo espera no fue mi intención- le dijo tranquilo y un poco asustado pero con un movimiento rápido toma su cayo para apuntar hacia ella.  
-o así que quieres pelear he bien, peleemos- ella lanza su flecha que en el aire se torna de una flama azul. Jack dispara un rayo de hielo muy devil algo en el ambiente no le favorece pero igual ambos ataques colacionan anulándose mutuamente.  
-wo, eso es genial- Jack de verdad estaba sorprendido pero por dentro estaba emocionado.  
-bueno al parecer no podemos pelear enserio, estas débil pero aun así puedes detener una de mis flecha- dijo la joven sorprendida.  
-bueno chica despeinada soy Jack frost y tu eres?- no le caía muy bien, pero igual quería conocerla  
-soy merinda espíritu de la valentía y del verano- dijo segura y muy orgullosa  
-si eso se nota no deberías esparcir el verano en los otros países?- tratando de distraerla por que ella seguía con arco en mano  
-ya lo hice genio, ellos ahora están de noche, por eso vuelvo a mi casa- le dijo mientra se acerca a su caballo y lo acaricia  
-oye no me insultes rojita- le dijo ofendido.  
-si cubito de hielo- le contraataca .  
-ok esto cansa oye sabes me agradas- le dijo ella voltea a verlo sorprendida –un poco- completa su oración  
-el sentimiento es mutuo- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, algo en ese espíritu le hacia recordad a sus hermanitos menores.  
-oye, que tal cuando termine el invierno vas a mi casa. me gustaría conocer mas a fondo mi contra parte- le dijo en broma. pero por dentro igual que los otros quería conocerla.  
-me parece bien, pero te advierto que tu preciada nieve se derretirá- le contesto divertida  
-ok, ya me voy-trata de volar pero no puede- me ayudas… por favor- le rogó  
ella lo ve divertida y le susurra algo a su caballo que este le dice si con la cabeza  
-bien primero espalda recta- el obedece- ahora doble las rodilla- el le hace caso  
-por que?- cuando siente que el caballo con sus patas traseras le patea el trasero mandándolo a volar muy lejos de hay  
-de nada- le dice merinda mientra ríe de la desgracia de Jack  
mientra este aterriza ya muy lejos de merinda maldiciendo todo lo que se encontraba  
-ya vera esa merinda cuando tenga mi venganza- dijo -como me puede tratar así?!. pero en fin debo de seguir trayendo el invierno...-trato de caminar, mientra se soba el trasero enserio le dolía y mucho.  
Merinda estaba de vuelta en su bosque riéndose del pobre espíritu del invierno.  
Oye sabes que?- le habla a su caballo -tal vez no llevemos bien- dijo alegre el caballo la miro con cara de "enserio"-o vamos solo que trate de darle una flecha en llamas no significa que lo odie solo es un rival-el caballo solo relincho en respuesta  
-bueno señor sabelotodo vamos a casa en una semana inicia primavera ya quiero hablar con rampunzel- dijo montando su caballo para dirigirse a su casa donde pisaba el caballo la nieve se alejaba mas de ella como si de verdad no la pudiera tocar y a ella le gustaba haci.  
En un lago congelado se encontraba jack hablando con hadita.  
-enserio hadita fue la mejor semana conocí a persona iguales a mi, fue lo mejor- dijo muy animado la hadita solo le seguía el animo –me encanta por fin después de tanto nunca mas estaré solo- dijo con una mirada melancólica pero hadita le interrumpe tocándole su nariz el reacciona tomando de su bolsillo tres cartas-bueno quiero que tu lleves estas cartas a las estaciones, ok? de verdad quiero que lo veas son geniales- decía súper emocionado y ella le encantaba esa emoción.


	4. Chapter 4

Hipo se estaba estirando solo 2 días para que el otoño se hiciera presente así que mejor estar preparado, pero no todos piensan igual.

-vamos chimuelo despierta- se dirigió a el dragón que seguía acurrucado en las hojas, este respondió con gruñidos. -mmm… no quieres volar más rápido que un jet ya, que antes solo podíamos volar como un avión normal- le trato de incentivarlo pero, él seguía sin moverse-bien… te comprare anchoas con mantequilla de maní- dijo ya cansado. entonces hubo una onda casi expansiva de hojas dejando a chimuelo en posición de un perro bien entrenado.

-sí, ponme esa cara de inocente-decía cansada de lo mismo. De que él lo viera como ojitos de "soy un buen dragón"- ok vamos a volar- ya montado en chimuelo empiezan a volar demasiado rápido y seguían agregando velocidad -vamos amigos sé que puedes más- incentivo a su dragón. Cuando de repente traspasan la barrera del sonido

-wuiiiiiii- grito alegre hipo, por donde volaban unas hojas de color ámbar los seguían. Ya después de volar volvieron a su isla.

-oye hipo que es eso?- dijo chimuelo viendo a una pequeña hada. Hipo era el único que entendía a chimuelo, ni la madre naturaleza lo podía entender. Él decía que es la materialización del niño interno de hipo. Pero él nunca le creyó ya, que él representa la madures.

-a ver pequeña hada, que te trae a mi isla?-sonó amable. Ella le entrega una carta para luego marcharse.

-qué dice?, que dice?- preguntaba eufórico chimuelo moviendo la cola cual gato

Hipo solo rueda los ojos para hablar la carta.

-"hola hipo, soy Jack me gustaría conocerte mejor así que te espero mañana en mi lago. Está en Burgges. Por favor ven mañana"- leyó en voz alta. Chimuelo se le afilio la mirada

-no me agrada ese Jack- dijo sin pelos en la lengua

-pero, porque?- a veces no entendía a su mejor amigo

-simplemente, no me agrada- seguía enojado

-igual iremos, en total será interesante saber si es inmune a tu fuego- decía para que chimuelo se interesara y funciono porque noto que sus orejas se pararon - está decidido iremos mañana- dijo con seguridad, de verdad a veces ser el más maduro tenía sus ventajas.

Con rapunzel se podía observar, que alrededor de ella había un montón de flores blancas listas para la elección de colores de este año.

-a ver… pascal que dices rosa pálido o rojo pación?- decía mientras pintaba algunas flores, pero no era lo que buscaba necesitaba inspiración.

-mmmm- pensaba pero le dolía la cabeza. Se recuesta en el césped mirando el cielo -como lo hace?, el cielo siempre es igual pero no dejamos de admirarlo.- bosteza a ver que ella no logra lo mismo o al menos eso pensaba.

el camaleón se da cuenta de algo acercarse a ellos así que con la cola llamo la atención de rapunzel.

-que pasa pascal?- interrogo a su amiguito todavía desanimada para ver cerca de su cara un hada de colores verdes y azules. La inspiración fue tan inmediata que alrededor de ella se expandido una ráfaga que cambio el color de su vestido y el de las flores de todos los tonos azules y con toques verdes. -LO ICE POR FIN!,-se paró repentinamente -mira hadita con tu ayuda tendremos otra hermosa primavera- emocionada que corría con los brazos abiertos. Cada paso hacia una flor más bella que la anterior. Pero se da cuenta de que el hada le seguía con una carta- oye que es esa carta?- le interrogo pero la hadita solo la entrega y se va volando.

-qué raro que será pascal?- le pregunto a su fiel compañero que este solo se encoje de hombros. Lee la carta y era una invitación de Jack esto solo alegro más a la rubia su nuevo amigo quería conocerla mejor.

-bueno pascal hace más de 100 años que no conocemos a alguien nuevo así que tenemos que ir- decía segura pero pascal la miro con una cara de interrogación.

-ya se nunca he salido en invierno, pero que tan malo será- se trataba de convencer ella misma pero en si tenía mucho miedo. Caminando a pasa firme y seguro hasta que frena a pocos pasos del final de su túnel.

_"Estoy tan cerca de ese mundo externo _

_A eso tan grande voy, no me atreveré _

_Aquí estoy, por fin tengo que hacerlo, y si... NO _

_Lo hare...! _

Así que con rapidez sale y lo primero, que siente es la suave nueve y lo hermoso del hielo, que decoraba los arboles aunque no tenían hojas seguían siendo hermosos.

_"la nieve y hielo son igual imagineeeeeeee _

_La brisa sopla y va, con ella llegareeeeeee _

_Esto es sentir el invierno, por primera veeeeeeeeeez _

_Y voy corriendo, jugando, danzando, siguiendo, _

_Saltando, atando, soltando, latiendo, _

_Salpico y giro y al fin yo lo siento _

_Mi invierno coooooomieeeezaaaaa asiiiiiiiii...!"_

Cantaba mientras jugaba con la nieve tan hermosa.

-lo icé, LO ICE jeje vamos pascal a burgges- lo decía muy animada anqué sintió que no tenía sus poderes al cien ya que su hermoso y largoooo cabello dorado se volvió demasiado corto y oscuro, pero era un pequeño precio que tenía que pagar para admirar tal belleza

El las costas de Australia estaba caminado a las orilla del mar merida que vigilaba que todos se divertían con el verano. eran los últimos días después entrara el otoño no le caía mal del todo, pero ellos una vez tuvieron una pelea un poco fea. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un niño en una tabla de surf, pero se notaba que tenía miedo.

-vamos pequeño tu puedes, pero sino solo hay que dar un pequeño empujón- se mete al agua para nadar a donde estaba el niño, que estaba paralizado de miedo

Ella se coloca al lado -mira ser valiente es enfrentar todo obstáculo aun con miedo, pero cuando lo logres veras tu verdadero potencial- termino dándole un beso en la mejilla dejando escapar una pequeña flama que mostraba una ola. El niño siente que él puede así que empieza a nadar para montar la ola que se acerca todavía con miedo lo hace y ve que lo está logrando nunca se sintió tan feliz en su vida.

-bien echo pequeño, bien echo- decía para salir del agua -bueno yo mejor busco a angus- decía cuando de pronto aparece un hada con carta en mano la recibe diciendo un gracias ella solo se va.

Lee la carta y ve de quien es al principio se enoja en la carta le llama peinado descontrolado, iba a quemarlo pero ve que sería mejor vengarse del cubito de hielo personalmente. Con la idea maligna se va de esas tibias playas para dirigirse a burgges.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack estaba patinando en su lago que era el más frió y resistente del mundo hay dormía, pensaba y jugaba pero, ahora solo estaba esperando. era de noche la luna brillaba más que nunca justo en la mañana seria el equinoccio de primavera. Jack estaba ansioso de las visitas que tenían que llegar entonces se oye un rugido en el cielo y ve a una figura negra que estaba aterrizando en el lago.  
-"es mi idea o esa lagartija viene asía mi"- y no se equivocaba porque en fracción de segundo es derribado por el dragón.  
-chimuelo! te dije que no, dragón malo- le regañaba el señor del otoño que ya había bajado de su amigo.  
-puedes decirle a tu lagartija super desarrollada que, me deje de aplastar- decía desesperado Jack a no sentir el cuerpo entonces ve que hipo con una señal de cabeza ase que el dragón se siente a su lado.  
-de verdad perdón- decía arrepentido pero el dragón parecía tener una sonrisa de superioridad.  
-sí, sí, si igual gracias- decía tratando de arreglarse  
-wuuuuuuuuuu- se oyó una voz juvenil cerca entonces ve a una joven con vestido azul y toques verdes saltando muy alto mienta gritaba de alegría.  
-hooo no- decía hipo mientras con la mano masajeaba la sien.  
-hola mis amigos ya estoy aquí!- gritaba de lejos rapunzel que, ya aterrizo justo en medio de Jack e hipo  
-hola rapunzel veo que estas un poco cambiada- decía notando el vestido y el cabello corto y café  
-si pero no importa- entonces su mirada se fija en hipo junto a chimuelo- haaa! –grito para abrazar al castaño-qué emoción! por fin después de tanto años de nuevo te veo hipo- se separa para acariciar a chimuelo-sabes te extrañaba, eres muy aburrido pero igual me agradas, sabes he visto que otoño esta siendo bastante más lento dime estas flojo? o estas engordando?- le hablaba a mil palabras la hora hipo solo se masajeaba mas la cien  
-se conocen de antes?- extrañado el recién los conoció hace algunos días  
-claro que sí. Es mi amigo aunque él dice que soy su rival pero para mí es solo un amigo o no chimuelo?- este solo asiente feliz  
-alguien me puede matar otra vez- decía desesperado por la figura extrovertida.  
-jaja oye para verte joven eres bastante amargado- se burlaba Jack. Pero el siente una presencia cálida como el sol y ve a la portadora del verano en su caballo.  
-vaya ya estamos todos aquí reunidos. Hola hipo un gusto verte no te veo desde que, estuviste a punto de arruinarme el verano del 53- decía indiferente Mérida que bajaba de su caballo  
-en primera fue en el 57 y en segundo no te arruine nada tu atrasaste el equinoccio de otoño- decía calmado pero por dentro estallaba de ira chimuelo se ríe a su manera  
-yo solo arruine una pascua. Eres genial para ser una mota de pelo- se burló Jack a costa de la pelirroja ella solo rueda los ojos  
-sí, si, como sea y rapunzel me gusta el corte- decía feliz para abraza a su amiga  
-a mi también me alegra verte-se separa y ve a todos- No es genial por fin las 4 estaciones juntas, que tal si nos presentamos formalmente?- sugirió alegre entonces todo asintieron.  
-empiezo yo, soy Jack frost el señor del invierno y actualmente guardián de la diversión- decía con su típica pose con su cayado detrás de su nuca  
-soy hipo señor del otoño traigo la madures a los jóvenes y él es chimuelo mi más fiel compañero- se presentó hipo calmado  
-soy Mérida señora del verano y protectora de la valentía- dijo la pelirroja más relajada frente al clima frio  
-soy rapunzel señora de la primavera y protectora de la juventud- decía todo con una gran sonrisa era algo mágico por fin estaban reunidos cada uno con sus diferencias pero todos sabían que serían amigos.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya estaban más a gusto entre ellos las 4 estaciones por fin se presentaron y estaban listos para convivir.

-entonces frost, aquí vives?- pregunto curiosa Mérida al ver que el lago congelado no se derretida con su presencia por, ende era un lago mágico.

-sip y también aquí también renací, pero hipo si tu traes la madurez entonces tu haces que los niños ya no crean?- esa duda lo mataba de curiosidad.

-sí y no, la madurez ase que los niños dejen de creer, pero yo me especializo en adolescentes para que se vuelvan adultos responsables- decía orgulloso de su trabajo. chimuelo solo rueda los ojos aburrido

-eres aburrido!- exclamo rapunzel -es mejor ser joven tener sueños, tener alegría y pensar que lo puedes lograr todo- decía con voz cantarina mientras da vueltas.

-eso te impide ver el mundo real- le contesto irritado hipo. rapunzel lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

-mentira, ser joven significa ver el mundo con más punto de vista que ser un adulto amargado- le responde se estaba empezando a enojar se notaba un habiente tenso.

-oigan tranquilo no hay necesidad de pelear- trato de calmarlos jack al ver que ahora se empiezan a gritar.

-no servirá de nada, rapunzel lo considera su amigo pero, siempre terminan peleando por ver que es mejor. si ser joven he inocente o maduro y sabio- decía Mérida con voz cansada a ella tampoco le gustaba esas peleas.

-mmmm- Jack piensa un rato y tiene una idea con su poderes crea dos bolas de nieve y les sopla para quede una capa de azul brillante, entonces apunta a los amigos que estaban discutiendo.

-al menos no soy una zoofilica que sale con un conejo!- le empezó a gritar mucho más fuerte. Ya la pelea no era quien era mejor o que es mejor, sino que era un ataque personal.

-a si, al menos tengo pareja no como tú que eres un flojo, ya que duerme todo el invierno- le contesta pero de repente siente un golpe en la cara era una bola de nieve y no era la única a hipo también le avía dado. entonces la chispa azul de jack hace que rapunzel se empiece a reír -jaja mírate tienes nieve en toda la cara- apunto a hipo que este se ríe mientras con sus manos crea una bola de nieve y se la lanza a rapunzel que cae por el impacto.

-GUERRA DE NIEVE- declara jack que con su magia le lanza todos por igual Mérida también le dio y empieza a atacar. Todos se atacaban y ninguno paraba de reír de lo que hacia el otro o como este se llenaba la cara de nieve, hasta chimuelo le lanzaba nieve con su cola.

-ja, ni crean que podrán contra el gran jack frost- decía orgulloso pero noto como sus nuevos amigos se miraban entre si y dirigieron todos sus ataques asi el señor del invierno dejándolo en el suelo enterrado con nieve

-jajajaaj- las risas de los 4 sonaba fuertemente en el bosque asta chimuelo se reía, a su manera claro.

Ya los 4 estaban de espalda mirando el cielo estrellado.

-entonces mañana es el equinoccio- jack quiso entablar una conversación

-así es, aquí abra primavera y en otros lados vendrá el otoño- dijo feliz rapunzel

-oigan chicos como seremos amigos?- pregunto Mérida de pronto

-a que te refieres?- pregunto con un poco de miedo jack

-Mérida trata de decir que, todos nosotros tenemos trabajo casi todo el año, como tú y ella hay lugares donde siempre nieva o siempre hace calor- respondió serio hipo

-y yo tengo que pensar durante el invierno y verano como serán las flores y ayudar a los animales. he hipo duerme durante el invierno y trabaja en algunos lugares durante el verano- completo rapunzel los jóvenes se sentaron y se miraron, la noche estaba a punto de terminar y tal parece que ya era un adiós para siempre

-bueno creo que es todo- dijo hipo serio y triste

-no, no es todo- dijo Mérida para pararse –debe de haber una forma de que seamos amigos- dijo decidida

-qué?, pero sabes que tenemos trabajo no podremos ser amigos- dijo triste rapunzel

-ella tiene razón, no podemos quedaron de brazos cruzados- dijo decidido jack. Entonces empieza a pensar y se le ocurre algo- oigan les gustaría conocer a norte?-el podría ayudar, era alguien sabio y tenia mucha mas edad que el.

-a santa Claus? es un chiste?- pregunto hipo con mucha duda pero por dentro estaba emocionado, chimuelo mueve la cola como perro por la emoción.

-no, el debe de saber una forma. yo no voy a perder a mis primeros amigos en tan solo un día- decía seguro de si mismo el peli blanco

-por primera vez dices algo inteligente cubito de hielo y me gusta ese valor, hay que hacerlo- dijo decidida Mérida hipo asiente

-si. Estaremos en el taller siempre quise conocerlo- decía emocionada rapunzel que no paraba de dar saltos.

-entonces vamos- jack saca un globo de nieve para susurrar "al taller" y lo arroja al suelo creando un portan todos los jóvenes lo atraviesan no queriendo perder su amistad.


End file.
